1. Field
The present disclosure of invention relates to a DC-to-DC power converter such as usable in a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) apparatus that uses a DC-DC converter and to a method of driving a display panel using the DC-to-DC converter. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a DC-DC converter configured for improving display quality across operating temperatures including that at a low temperature as well as at a higher temperature, and to a display apparatus having the DC-DC converter and to a method of driving a display panel using the DC-DC converter.
2. Description of Related Technology
Generally, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) apparatus includes a first substrate including a pixel electrode, a second substrate including a common electrode and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the first and second substrate. An electric field is generated by voltages applied to the pixel electrode and the common electrode. By adjusting an intensity of the electric field, a transmittance of a light passing through the liquid crystal layer may be adjusted so that a desired image may be displayed.
Generally, a display apparatus includes a display panel and a panel driver. The display panel includes a plurality of gate lines and a plurality of data lines disposed on a respective first substrate. The panel driver includes a gate lines driver providing gate signals to corresponding ones of the gate lines, a data lines driver providing data voltages to corresponding ones of the data lines. The panel driver further includes a timing controller configured for controlling respective driving timings of the gate lines driver and the data lines driver and it further includes a DC-DC converter configured for converting an input power level into appropriate output levels of respective driving voltages used for driving the panel driver.
When the display apparatus is operated at a relatively low temperature, characteristics of switching elements within the gate lines driver tend to be deteriorated relative to those of higher temperatures so that charging rates for achieving desired pixel voltages are decreased and as a result the desired pixel voltages may not be timely reached. Thus, a display quality of the display panel may be deteriorated when operating at the relatively low temperature.
It is to be understood that this background of the technology section is intended to provide useful background for understanding the here disclosed technology and as such, the technology background section may include ideas, concepts or recognitions that were not part of what was known or appreciated by those skilled in the pertinent art prior to corresponding invention dates of subject matter disclosed herein.